ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tj's World: The Movie
Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie ''(often promoted as ''Tj's World: The Movie) is a 2005 American animated film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series ''Tj's World''. It shows how the boys forget SpawnColor's birthday and decide to make it up to him, but upon arriving at the party, he breaks a wand he is about to show them with Wally the Great, his friend, and he becomes enemies with him after the incident and runs off, so the boys need to find him. The film was announced at a Nickelodeon press release in October 2003 by TjsWorld2011, who wanted the film to be similar to the 1997 film The Wiggles Movie. The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'', another Nickelodeon film which was to be released in 2004. The film was released on March 18, 2005, and on DVD on August 23, 2005. Plot The film begins as we see a magician known as "Wally The Great", preforming a magic audition in the office of Mr. Novie. Things backfire, and Wally ends up setting a chair on fire. Mr. Novie becomes furious at Wally, confiscates his wand to "Maxwell The Magnificent", who teleports it to 123 Tj's World without Mr. Novie's consent. Wally then exits the building, gets on his bike and decides to go to 123 Tj's World to find his wand. We then see Tjdrum, Ccmater2, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer decorating Peace Girl's room for her suprise birthday party. Peace Girl soon arrives at the house, and Tj and the rest suprise Peace Girl with the party. The begin to celebrate, until Spawncolor arrives in the driveway, making Tj remember that it was also SpawnColor's birthday, and that they forgot all about it. SpawnColor enters the house, and Tj decides to come clean and tell him that they forgot about his birthday. He also states that he'll make it up to him by throwing a party for him next Saturday, promising that he will get his favorite alternative rock band, Ectoplasm Geeks, to preform at his party. The following Saturday, Tj, Cc, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer drive to SpawnColor's house to pick him up to take him to the party. The boys drive to the park. The boys walk over to the party, when SpawnColor notices Wally's magic wand inside a garbage can, and picks it up. Wally sees SpawnColor, who happened to be an old friend of his. He asks SpawnColor to give back his wand, but he refuses as he wants to show it to his friends. After a tug-of-war fight, the wand breaks in half. SpawnColor becomes furious and says that he and Wally are no longer friends. Tj and the boys notice the fight. SpawnColor then feels remorseful of his actions to Wally, and decides to apologize to him. Wally is about to ride away, not accepting SpawnColor's apology, when SpawnColor jumps onto the other half of the seat of the bike as he and Wally argue as Wally bikes through the streets. Tj and the boys decide to look for SpawnColor and Wally, who look for them all through town. They go onto the Highway, and notice a sign that says "Magic City: 3 Miles". They all come to a conclusion that Wally and SpawnColor must be heading to Magic City because Wally is a magician. Meanwhile, Wally decides to finally forgive SpawnColor's apology, and explains that he is heading to Magic City to compete against Maxwell The Magnificent. The boys find Wally and SpawnColor and decide to introduce themselves to Wally. Wally walks into the Mr.Novie's office, asking for a new wand, and after a short argument, Mr.Novie gives him a new wand for the competition. After the competition, the boys (along with Wally) decide to head back to 123 Tj's World to continue celebrating SpawnColor's birthday party. The film ends with the boys stating their opinions about this movie, and decide to play on their PSOne. Production The film was announced in October 2003, while it would not be released until 2004. TjsWorld2011 had ideas for the film, that it would be similar to the hit 20th Century Fox film ''The Wiggles Movie''. They got down to pre-production in early 2004. The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie''. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in May 2004, and the trailer was shown before films such as Shrek 2 ''and ''Spider-Man 2. The film's official trailer was released in October 2004, and was shown before films such as The Incredibles ''and ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. More Coming Soon! Release Box office On it's opening weekend, the film gained about $30,461,560 being released in 3,692 theaters. It later went onto a gross of $299,529,300 worldwide. Critical reception The film gained generally positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 72%. Todd Mccarthy of "The Hollywood Reporter", gave the film a positive review, calling it "A Truly Huge Animated Film". Roger Ebert of the "Chicago Sun Times", gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "Tj's World: Magical Adventure is a very fun and enjoyable animated feature". Home media The DVD of the film was released on August 23, 2005, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a feature showing the making of the film, as well as trailers for Nickelodeon media. Sequels Further information: ''Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension'', Tj's World: Modem Mayhem A sequel, titled Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension was finally released on July 4, 2007. A second sequel, Tj's World: Modem Mayhem ''was released on June 26, 2013. Transcript To read the transcript of the film, go here. Trivia *This film has a similar plot to the 1997 film, ''The Wiggles Movie, just as it was said before, as well as it has a similar name to the US re-release of the film, titled The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie. Gallery wallywithhisbike.JPG tjatthebirthdayparty.JPG Brrrstreet.JPG inthecar.JPG Category:Films